microwavethisfandomcom-20200213-history
Microwave Brands
In episode 1 Jory told us microwaves are gonna be tested to see what they can really do. This paG.E. is an overview of those outcomes and it shows us all the used brands, from strong to weak. Which microwaves are strong enough for Is It A Good Idea To Microwave This?. First Position Emerson One of the microwaves used for the show was from Emerson (Radio). This was Saint Margaret II. She probably had the most painful career of all microwaves ever used. The inside of her door screen and later part of her inside melted off and her plate broke. She even died thrice, but came back alive every time. According to Jon, Jory and Riley. Emerson is the brand of microwaves if someone plans to microwave all sorts of junk. If an Emerson dies, it will eventually rise again. Jory even bought an Emerson brand microwave for his new house. Second Position Samsung One of the microwaves used for the show was from Samsung. This was Samantha. She made it to her retirement while still operable. Her career was relatively hard. Three of her experiments were explosive (bottle rocket, firecrackers and Flash paper) and they would be fatal for many other experiments. She also survived the special two-part finale of season 6. Third Position Panasonic Three of the microwaves used for the show were from Panasonic. These were Whoopi, Penny and Penelope. They all three had a hard career. Both Penny and Penelope got retired while still operable and also her career was relatively hard to survive, because a lot of experiments caught fire and Penelope also had a couple of heavy explosions. Whoopi however was declared dead, because her safety feature kept turning her off, because she was too hot. Actually she was killed by her own strength. Also: some experiments with Panasonic microwaves were called early, because the safety feature turned the microwave off. This happened in episode 123 and episode 133 with Whoopi and episode 177 with Penny. Fourth Position GoldStar Four of the microwaves used for the show were from GoldStar. These were Melissa, Beth, Gabrielle and Shelley. Melissa got retired while still in working condition. She had a extremely hard career, but she did survive it. She survived experiments which would be easily fatal for other microwaves. An example is the experiment with the rocket engines. Beth however died after only one experiment, albeit this experiment was not one to survive. Gabrielle died on her tenth experiment while having a fire on her inside. Shelley's fate is yet to be revealed. Fifth Position G.E. Turntable Eight of the microwaved used for the show were from G.E. (General Electronics). These were Lacey, Vanessa, Jasmine, Jackie, Summer, Erin, Rapunzel and Gina. The first one got retired (Lacey, with 25 experiments). But Lacey only had a couple of experiments which caught fire, making her career relatively easy to survive. Also: all G.E. Turntable microwaves after her, died, with just a couple of experiments, the only microwave with a outlier was Jackie (19 experiments). Actually the same story as Sharp Carousel (ranked sixth), but most of the G.E. deaths were on experiments which were practically impossible to survive. In season 10 Rapunzel got retired after 5 experiments, but her career was relatively easy to survive (up to that point), as it was kinda short and she had only one fire. But after Gabby died, she was brought back for the cup of gasoline episode. She survived 5 explosions and most of the experiment with only 1:17 left on the clock, so she probably had one of the toughest experiments of all G.E. microwaves (but easier compared to many other G.E deaths like Summer's). But still, she died leaving again only Lacey being retired of all G.E. microwaves Sixth Position Sharp Carousel Fourteen (the most) of the microwaves used for the show were from Sharp. These were: Unnamed, Diane, Sandra, Helga, Tracy, Susan, Beatrice, Cinnamon, Gladys, Sarah, Margaret, Justine, Esmeralda and Felicia. The first two got retired (Unnamed and Diane, with 18 and 26 experiments, respectively), but it was relatively easy for them to survive their career, because just a couple of their experiments caught fire. The later experiments from the show (season 5 onwards) became much more dangerous and after Diane there was no more Sharp Carousel microwave which made it to her retirement, as they only survive a couple of experiments, with only Tracy with a real outlier (16 experiments). Exceptions are for Justine and Felicia, which were used on live performances. They both got retired while still operable, but they were both used for only one experiment which was relatively easy to survive, so they are not counted. Every season included at least one Sharp Carousel microwave, an average of 1.4 per season. Seventh Position Kenmore Two of the microwaves used for the show were from Kenmore. These were Zelda and Marissa. Their situation was comparable with the Sharp Carousel microwaves. On a hard career they both lasted just a couple of experiments. Eighth Position Chefmate One of the microwaves used for the show was from Chefmate. This was Candy. She died after just three experiments, probably because of her own power which was not absorbed by the experiment and became fatal for her. However: there were more experiments where the microwave power was not (or barely) absorbed and this did not became fatal for the microwaves in question, making Chefmate just a very weak brand. Disqualified Sunbeam One of the microwaves used for the show was from Sunbeam. This was Cindy. She was declared "undead" after only two experiments. However she could survive past her second experiment as she wasn't really dead. The only way to discover if a Sunbeam is strong or weak, is to see another one which hopefully won't be declared "undead"! As Cindy was neither dead or retired, she can't be counted for the strong/weak measure and because of the fact she was the only Sunbeam, this brand will be placed rock bottom as a disqualified brand.